


stormy weather

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stormy Weather, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: “You know I really like you, right?” Ohira says, cutting through the silence with such a genuine statement that Tendou thinks he’d probably collapse if not for the strong arms wrapped around his waist, “Seriously.”“Even if I’m a goofball?”“Especiallybecause you’re a goofball.”Tendou sighs happily, slinks his arms around Ohira’s neck and pushes his fingers through his hair, “I really like you too, dad glasses and all.”





	stormy weather

**Author's Note:**

> (Please excuse the title, I couldn't come up with anything better but if I think of something later I will change it!)
> 
> Written for Tendou Rarepair Week, day 4, prompt was 'stormy weather', which I interpreted very literally (it's storming outside during this fic) as well as more metaphorically (Tendou is having A Time with the stress and anxiety of graduation and school in general).
> 
> This was a toughie to write, since I haven't done a whole lot with Reon's character before. I think he's an extremely interesting mix of stoic, strong, and cheesy. When I think of him I really do think of dad jokes and fanny packs, and I imagine Tendou would have a strong appreciation for both. Their dynamic is really interesting to me as well, since I think Tendou really admires Reon. Well, he admires his whole team I think, but there's something special between him and Reon, and I don't really know how to explain it. But also, I think Reon really enjoys Tendou's silliness and fun-loving personality even if he's slightly confused by it sometimes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is okay! I'll have to practice writing Reon more, because he's a character that I strongly believe deserves WAY more content. He's such a good boy. ;; (Also you can tear glasses-wearing Reon from my cold dead hands, he'd look So Good with them)
> 
> This is un-beta'd, I didn't even do a full read-through yet. I wanted to get this posted ASAP. I tend to miss things, but I will read this over in a few days and try to locate any mistakes I missed! That being said, I apologize in advance for any mistakes!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡

The sound of his phone going off startles Tendou out of a fairly deep sleep. Groaning, he blindly searches for it amongst his very jostled sheets and unlocks it.

Reon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♡  
  
Busy?  
  


Well… not particularly.

Tendou checks the time; he’s been out for two hours now, despite needing to get a pile of homework done and also needing to sift through the potential options for colleges that his advisor has given him. He barely remembers coming out of practice two and a half hours ago and stumbling into his room, collapsing into bed. He wasn’t even particularly tired, he doesn’t even really enjoy sleeping that much, but lately… well, lately it’s felt like a better option than succumbing to the obvious and terrifying responsibilities that come with graduating in a few months.

Reon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♡  
  
Busy?  
  
nah~ you?  
  


He sends the reply, tosses his phone back on his bed and stretches his arms. Laying in front of him, on the edge of his bed, is his school bag. Inside he knows there’s a sheet of math homework, a only half-finished essay for history class, about a dozen english homework questions to answer, no less than five or six informational pamphlets about nearby universities…

He hears the distant rolling of thunder outside his window and sighs. Yep, that’s about how he feels right now.

The distraction of his phone buzzing again is definitely welcome.

Reon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♡  
  
Busy?  
  
nah~ you?  
  
Sort of. Math homework is piling up. Could use some company, if you’re up for it.  
  


Tendou could definitely echo the sentiment. Not the math homework part, no. At this point he’s ready to toss his entire school bag out the window and wave goodbye. But the company part… yeah. Semi’s been so busy preparing to apply for universities that he’s almost never in the dorm, almost never has free time. It’s pretty normal these days for Tendou to spend his evenings after practice completely alone.

So yeah. Some company would be nice, especially if that company is warm and handsome and gives really good kisses.

Reon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♡  
  
Busy?  
  
nah~ you?  
  
Sort of. Math homework is piling up. Could use some company, if you’re up for it.  
  
gross (-д- ) but sure~ is wakatoshi-kun there?  
  


It doesn’t particularly matter. Either way, Tendou doesn’t typically hold back on the public displays of affection if their friends are around. Ohira, though… it’s not that he holds back out of embarrassment, more so out of respect for other people. Not that Ushijima minds. Hell, he’s been in the room while Tendou and Ohira have basically made out and he’s either completely ignored it or doesn’t even seem to notice.

Reon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ♡  
  
Busy?  
  
nah~ you?  
  
Sort of. Math homework is piling up. Could use some company, if you’re up for it.  
  
gross (-д- ) but sure~ is wakatoshi-kun there?  
  
He’s not, he’s out for an evening jog.  
  


Geez, even with it raining soon? Tendou has to admit, Ushijima’s tenacity and drive to constantly stay in peak physical health is something otherworldly.

Changing into a large hoodie and a pair of athletic shorts, Tendou grabs his keys, his phone, and locks the door behind him. Ohira and Ushijima’s dorm room is only a few doors down, so he doesn’t even bother slipping shoes on. He vaguely wonders if he should have brought his own homework too, but somehow he doesn’t think he’d be paying much attention to it if he had. Ah well, he’d rather not think about all that stuff right now.

When he gets to their dorm room, he doesn’t bother knocking. The door is already unlocked and easily swings open. Inside, Ohira is sitting at his desk, pencil gliding across a piece of paper. He’s got his glasses on too. Tendou gives a wobbly smile. _Cute._

“Hey,” Ohira lifts his eyes as Tendou closes the door, beckoning him with a vague wave of his hand, “You alright?”

Tendou steps closer, extending his hand and letting it easily connect with Ohira’s, “I am now,” he teases, smile shifting into a smirk.

Ohira lifts their joined hands, presses a gentle kiss to Tendou’s knuckles, “You sure? You seemed pretty off during practice tonight.”

“That why you asked me to come over?” Tendou asks, but he already knows the answer, “Bummer. I was hoping we could just cuddle and make out, not talk about stuff.”

Despite considering himself on a near-professional level of being able to read people, Tendou has quickly learned that he’s not the only one with those skills, and that includes Ohira.

With the majority of Tendou’s friendships and relationships with people in general, he prides himself on almost immediately getting a good grasp on the way their head works. What makes them tick, what gets under their skin, what motivates them, what sets them back, what words light a fire in their soul? Admittedly, the people that are harder to figure out are a lot more fun, a true challenge, but he isn’t stumped very often. With most people, Tendou can figure them out, but he doubts most people can get a good read on him. After all, when it comes to the darker and more intimate parts of his soul, he keeps those things well hidden, choosing only to show most people his loudly charismatic and fun-loving personality.

But Ohira? He could see right past that. Not immediately, but definitely shortly after a couple of team bonding nights.

When had they started dating? Tendou doesn’t even remember. The transition from teammates to good friends to suddenly boyfriends was so smooth and easy that he doesn’t think there was ever a day they’d specifically stated it was a thing. At this point, it’s probably been half a year. Six whole months of some of the best cuddling sessions Tendou’s ever experienced in his entire life.

“We don’t have to talk about things,” Ohira eyes him with slight concern, “but if you’re stressed about stuff you know it helps to get it out of your system.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou sighs, leans against Ohira’s chair and glides a hand through his coarse hair, “that’s no fun, though.”

“Hate to break it to you, but,” he suddenly stands, guiding Tendou over to his bed, “life can’t be about fun _all_ the time, Satori.”

He’s right. Tendou hates it, but he knows Ohira is right. He almost always is.

Ohira carefully sits on his bed, back pressed against the wall as he pats his thighs, “Here, we can cuddle and talk at the same time, that work?”

“Definitely,” Tendou nods, eagerly joining Ohira on the bed. 

He sits in his lap, chest against his with his chin resting on Ohira’s shoulder. Almost immediately his boyfriend’s strong arms are wrapped around his waist, fingers delicately sliding underneath his hoodie and rubbing against the skin of his back. Tendou’s eyes flutter closed and he sighs happily.

“So?” Ohira’s deep voice rumbles against Tendou’s ear, sending a brief shiver down his spine, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

As much as he’d rather say ‘nothing’ and just keep snuggling closer to Ohira, soaking up his natural body heat, Tendou supposes he should be a good boyfriend and talk about what he’s feeling.

“Stuff.”

Nailed it.

Ohira laughs and Tendou can feel the vibrations of it, “And what do you mean by ‘stuff’?”

“University,” Tendou mumbles against Ohira’s skin, cringing at the word as it leaves his mouth.

“Did you choose one?” 

“Nah. Haven’t really looked yet. Dunno if I even wanna go to college.”

Ohira tugs Tendou closer, clears his throat, “You know that’s okay, right?”

“Is it? Advisors seem to think otherwise,” Tendou puts on his best impression of his student advisor, voice low and serious, “‘It’s critical that you find the right university as soon as possible, you should know what you want to do by now, you need to focus more on it, Tendou.’”

Ohira laughs at the impression and Tendou feels a surge of pride at causing that reaction. He always did love Ohira’s laugh.

“Your advisor doesn’t know you that well. It’s his job to force this stuff down your throat, you don’t really have to listen to it,” the wing spiker’s voice is calm and gentle. That’s one of the things Tendou loves about Ohira; how collected he is, how he never gets overwhelmed, how he knows the right things to say while also being _honest_ with Tendou. The perfect mixture of supportive and realistic. It’s what he needs.

“Got it. Next time I’ll tell him to shove it down his own throat.”

“No,” Ohira laughs again, but his voice remains serious, “definitely don’t do that. Just… trust your own gut. You’re good at that, you do it all the time with volleyball. And you know yourself better than anyone else. Maybe college isn’t for you, and that’s okay.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Tendou asks, though he almost immediately regrets it. The realization that his friends, his teammates, his family, will all be going to universities in different cities and starting new lives… that’s something he doesn’t want to admit is real. Not yet.

“I’ve been talking to Washijou,” Ohira’s hands continue running against Tendou’s skin, “I think I’d like to be an assistant coach for the junior high, though I’d like to attend university as well.”

“You’d make a cute coach,” Tendou admits, instantly grinning at the thought of Ohira high-fiving junior high students and blowing a whistle.

“You think?” Ohira asks, turning his head enough to make eye contact with Tendou. He’s smiling and his eyes are so bright and charming behind his glasses.

“100%,” Tendou kisses his cheek.

“Yeah? Well, you aren’t too bad yourself.”

“Careful, Reon-kun,” Tendou gives a throaty laugh, presses closer against his boyfriend, “you keep that up and I won’t want to do anymore talking~”

“Was there anything else you needed to talk about? Anything else bothering you?”

Tendou pauses. Nothing he really wants to dig too deep into, that’s for sure. 

“Nope.”

“Then is there really a problem?” Ohira cocks his head, gives his signature warm smile. But Tendou senses something beneath that smile, a slightly suggestive glint in his eyes. Amazing how someone so pleasantly innocent can shift like that when he’s behind closed doors.

“Guess not,” Tendou mumbles, noticing with satisfaction that they’ve both shifted closer and closer in the last few seconds. He can feel Ohira’s breath against his lips and it makes him want to kiss him forever.

Lucky for him, Ohira must have the same thought because almost immediately afterwards his soft, full lips are pressing against his. Tendou loses himself in the action, reciprocating and letting his eyes slowly close once again. Ohira’s hands are moving now; one slides to rest against Tendou’s hip, squeezing just slightly. The other cards through his hair, tugging just a bit, exactly how Tendou likes it.

Tendou’s a pretty forward guy, most people could probably guess that. But the fun thing about dating Ohira is that his boyfriend isn’t exactly shy, isn’t lacking in boldness either. Oftentimes it’s Ohira that initiates romantic gestures like this, asks to move farther in their relationship and try new things. Tendou is always on board, of course, but it’s strangely refreshing to be the one being pulled along and slightly dominated for a change. 

And it doesn’t hurt that Ohira is _good_ at this stuff too. Tendou doesn’t ask what his history is as far as dating, but he has to assume he’s had a lot of practice to be this good.

Tendou tugs at Ohira’s shirt with both hands, trying to pull him closer despite already pressing his back into the wall. The hand on his hip is moving again, dipping under the hem of his shorts and gripping tightly at his thigh. As fingers dig into his skin, Tendou rolls his hips down against Ohira’s, loving the groan that spills out from Ohira’s mouth and into his own. God, he’s so _hot_.

It’s dangerous, Tendou knows, but he does it again just to push his limits. Ohira’s hand grips tighter at his hair, pulling back and forcing their lips to disconnect for a moment.

“You know if we go down that road, Wakatoshi could walk in at anytime.”

“So? I can be quick~”

“Satori, I know how you are. Once I take my pants off, you could busy yourself for at least an hour, if I let you.”

Well, he’s not wrong.

“Bummer,” Tendou whispers, licking his lips, “can I get a rain check?”

“You can. He’s usually gone for a couple hours when he goes on evening jogs. Tomorrow night, maybe?”

“Nice,” Tendou gives a breathy laugh. Thankfully he hasn’t gotten too worked up, but he admits looking forward to that will be what helps him get through an entire day of school tomorrow.

So, Tendou settles against Ohira again, resting his chin on his shoulder and focusing on the steady rise and fall of his chest. Warm hands return to his back, rubbing soothing circles against his skin.

“You’re sure there’s nothing else bugging you?”

Tendou doesn’t expect the question, but he shrugs.

“Nah.” 

“Hmm,” Ohira hums in thought, “odd, because you tensed up after I asked you that.”

Damn. He’s too good.

Two questions practically burn a hole right through Tendou’s head, begging to come out. How long would this relationship continue? And even more confusing, why had a perfect guy like Ohira fallen for a weird quirky mess like Tendou?

“What made you wanna get with me, Reon-kun?” Tendou asks, though he slightly fears the answer. It’s possible that Ohira doesn’t actually like him that much, and that he enjoys the physical affection more than anything. And really, that’s okay too. Part of what Tendou likes about this relationship is just how casual it is. 

“What makes you wonder?” Ohira answers with a question of his own, voice still calm and collected.

“We aren’t exactly that similiar,” Tendou laughs, “just gotta wonder what I offer you that you don’t already have.”

“Well, for one, you’re a _great_ kisser,” Ohira jokes, but Tendou knows there’s some honesty to that statement, “but more importantly, you’re a spontaneous goofball. You're silly, and fun. And I like that.”

Tendou attempts to hold back a laugh but completely fails.

“What?” Ohira pushes at Tendou’s shoulders, lifting his head up so he can make eye contact with him. There’s some humor in his face but he also looks puzzled as to why Tendou would have laughed.

“‘Goofball’. That’s such a _dad_ word. Really completes this whole picture,” Tendou teases, gesturing towards Ohira’s face, “y’know, with the glasses. You gonna start wearing dad jeans too?”

Not insulted in the slightest, Ohira smiles and moves to remove his glasses, “I forgot I even had these on.”

“No, don’t,” Tendou stops him, pushes the glasses back against his nose and smiles fondly, “it’s a good look.”

“Are you into that? Dad jeans and glasses?”

“Maybe,” Tendou cocks his head, imagines Ohira walking around in high-waisted acid wash jeans… big cable knit sweater… fanny pack… cute.

Well. That’s more of a 90s dad look, but still. Maybe Tendou _is_ into that. Or maybe he’s just into _Ohira_.

“You know I really like you, right?” Ohira says, cutting through the silence with such a genuine statement that Tendou thinks he’d probably collapse if not for the strong arms wrapped around his waist, “Seriously.”

“Even if I’m a goofball?”

“ _Especially_ because you’re a goofball.”

Tendou sighs happily, slinks his arms around Ohira’s neck and pushes his fingers through his hair, “I really like you too, dad glasses and all.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Yeah. Well, besides the fact that it’s super cold in here, what’s the deal with that?” he sits up straighter, glances towards the window, “Why’s the window open?”

“Oh, we keep the window open when it’s cold outside. Wakatoshi and I are usually very warm at night, so it helps us sleep.”

“Must be nice,” Tendou muses. So his boyfriend and best friend are literal walking heaters while Tendou usually thinks he might freeze and die overnight. Unfair.

“Want me to close it?” Ohira offers, his body already shifting to get up.

“Nah,” Tendou shakes his head, presses both palms against Ohira’s chest, easing his back against the wall again, “Don’t get up, this is nice.”

Ohira smiles, warm and comforting, “It is.”

Cute. Way too cute. Tendou stuffs his face back against Ohira’s shoulder again.

Seconds later, the dorm room door swings open and Ushijima walks in, completely unfazed by the current situation on Ohira’s bed.

“Ohira, Tendou, hello,” he greets them in his usual deep voice, placing his gym bag on his bed and taking a seat next to it, “I hope I didn’t intrude.”

“Please~” Tendou drawls, locking his arms around Ohira’s neck and leaning backwards, enough to look at Ushijima, even if it’s from an upside-down view, “Ya’ can’t intrude in your own room, Wakatoshi-kun!”

“That is true.”

Ohira shifts out from underneath Tendou, gently patting his thigh in a silent apology. Tendou already knows; Ushijima’s internal clock is a real serious thing, and he probably wants to sleep very soon. And Ohira, being the good student he is who always wakes up early, will likely want the same thing.

Tendou slides off the bed, bidding Ushijima farewell and walking towards the door. Ohira follows close behind, meeting him before he leaves just to kiss him one more time.

“Rain check still good for tomorrow?” Tendou asks as he slides out of the doorway, winking.

“Should be,” Ohira nods, smiles with that same innocent warmth, but Tendou can see that familiar glint in his eyes, “but you know that offer never expires.”

“Oho? Good to know~” Tendou wiggles his eyebrows, earning him another laugh as he saunters down the hallway towards his own room.

How much honesty and realness had been in that statement? Does the offer _actually_ never expire, even after the year is over, or will it suddenly become null as soon as they both graduate? Tendou isn’t sure. Though he wonders if it even matters?

Because right now, this, spontaneous cuddle sessions and ignoring the inevitability of graduation and moving away, joking about dad jeans and fulfilling the role of 'goofball', that’s good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to reach out to me on twitter, I'd be honored if you wanted to talk to me! (esp about tendou, or shiratorizawa in general!) ♡
> 
> art twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> twitter: [ushitentxt](http://www.twitter.com/ushitentxt) (I'm mostly active here right now! Please come talk to me~)  
> tumblr: [tendou-satori](http://www.tendou-satori.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
